August 2015 Nessie Battle Team
Strategy Comments Once you start collecting you your time continues to run for its allotted time frame. This means you can collect your chests every 20m until your time runs out or if you forget your time will keep running and you will miss some of those hard won chests. So if its bed time and you should probably wait till morning. The Join window will not tell you how much damage has been done to Nessie, however or if there are deadbeats on the team. You have to take your chances and hope everyone pulls their own weight. There in lies the rub. Too often there are deadbeats on teams that join and put up less that 200 points in 6 hours. I have seen a person put up as little as 28 points which is really hard to do, at least for a person that wants to contribute. That is equal to using the lowest weapon once in six hours. Nobody wants to come into a battle put up over 3000 pts and have to know that a deadbeat also got a prizes and points for their team for doing nothing at all. The Nessie battle teams are intended to be cross corp. While I am sure some corps will take this strategy and use it for themselves only I believe it will be faster and easier to put teams together across different corps. Because this is an online game you will often see players from across the world in corps together. While this is great under normal conditions it sucks in events because of time differences. For instance a person in say India plays on a team with players from the US, UK, and Germany. With the different time zones they may all be in battle together on an average of 10 hours a day. That comes to 120 out of 288 total battle hours and a lot of wasted time with a high risk of deadbeats. I say lets form teams from similar or close timezones and work together to beat Nessie as many times as we can. We need to remember that we each have real lives offline. Some teams even have teens that are preparing to go back to school. Regardless of the reasons we can't all check our games every 15-20 minutes all day long, while some others can. It's best to take that into consideration when forming your team, because the teams are only as strong as it's weakest link. If a player is never going to put in time or money they will pull the team down. If you know you won't be able to put time in a battle use bottom tier weapons. In fact if you know you want have many or you have a time coming up where you wont play as hard save them up. In an evenly matched team each player will have time at top ranks and time at the bottom ranks. If the same player is always in last place they may need to be replaced. There will be players that put in more cash than others and may dominate first place. This is normal just be sure to spread out those credits. It would suck to spend all your credits in the first six or seven days and then have nothing left at the end and start losing a lot of battles. There will also be cases containing weapons on sale around half way though the event. There will always be a battle for the top spot, but again balance is the key. If everyone pulls their weight they can put up 316 pts per hour, using only top tier treats and using them as soon as they are available to use which is between 15 - 60 minutes depending on the weapon. You can click on the treat to see its damage and use time. In forming these teams however there need to be some pre-agreed upon rules and procedures if you will. I have thought this through to provide the teams with the biggest win ratio, because the more wins the more rewards we each earn. If you have a better plan please explain it. So first to the agreed upon rules: # Joining a team does not commit you to a corp. # Teams stay together as a group. # We will each pull our weight. # Once teams are formed if life will change your game play hours discuss it with your team before the effect battles start. # We will keep in touch with our team mates for the duration of the event or as long as the team is intact. # We will check the game regularly. (As specified and agreed at the formation of the team) # Only the second or first placed finisher of the last battle starts the battles as set by the team at formation. (this is to ensure each team stays together and has a fair amount of time to get their points with as possible in case they don't have any bottom tier weapons) # If you are not the designated battle starter for the next battle you will wait for your invite and not join other battles. # If you are the battle starter you will start an invite only battle and invite only your designated team. (Its not fair for them to wait for you and then have their spot taken by someone else.) # If you need to remove a person from your team you talk about it openly with the whole team at least one battle prior to their removal. # We will be civil to our current and ex team mates. # Have fun and Kick Nessie's butt. Now if you are interested in joining a team please list the following details in the comments. (Feel free to add your ID so you can be friended by as many people as possible.) # Timezone based on GMT (Greenwich Mean Time) example GMT +/- 3. (Google it if you are not certain) # Language your game is in if it appears here in a different language. # Game ID if it is safe to add you # Any restrictions you will have like if you can only check your game once every hour, have to be in bed at a certain time, have no access during certain hours. # If you are glued to your phone like so many of us are note that too. # If I missed anything then add that too. Remember to tell your friends about this strategy page and get them going too. The more people that join here the winning battles we can all have. *** Note that the following sections repeat information that is contained in the main Nessie page. However, since they were written together with the strategy comments above, they are left here at the bottom for easy reference. *** Event Description Well, It's that time again. Nessie has returned to our harbors in a 12 day event. Just like all the big team events, teams of up to 5 players battle against Nessie to take her down. It takes a total of 8500 hit pts. to defeat her. With 5 players on a team that is 1700 pts each. Each battle will last a maximum of 6 hours. There are 6 total weapons/treats that can be used to defeat Nessie. The top row weapons can all be purchased for coins. The bottom tier can only be purchased for city credits. All of the weapons are given out or found by clicking on citizens walking around your city at a cost of 5 energy. You will of course get the cheaper weapons the most often but you will occasionally get the bottom tier weapons for free. Joining a Battle When fighting Nessie you have the option of joining an existing battle or starting your own. When you first go to the battle area you will see any pending battle invites you have listed. You can join any of these battles if they are not full or close to ending. If there are no invites or you either can't or don't want to join you can proceed to the other open battles. The battles are listed with the name of the person that started the battle and also the number of people currently in the battle. Rewards When a battle is won each team member earns pts for their corp. They also win prizes based on their rank at the end of the battle. 1st place will get rewards every 20min for 2hr 50m, 2nd place for 1hr 50min, 3rd place for 50m, and 4th and 5th places will only get a reward chest once. After you win your battle you don't have to start collecting immediately, you can wait as long as like to start collecting. You can not play another battle until you collect. Category:Event